


The mercernary’s death

by Comnlink



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Me staring at my faves “stabbing time”, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comnlink/pseuds/Comnlink
Summary: Stories of knights dying heroically have been part of severa’s life for as long as she can remember. She doesn’t think she deserves one.





	The mercernary’s death

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA ITS STABBING TIME  
> yeah I do this, I love me some lesbians

She had heard the stories, everyone had, of knights who stood in front of death and told it to fuck off long enough to save the people they needed to. The story of her mothers, who faced down a small army from their Pegasus’ back, embracing as the risen swarmed them. Of Sully, who stood in the rain, screaming at the risen to take her as the last of a group of civilians made it out. Honourable and heroic deaths, far better than she deserved. But here she was, standing her ground as the risen kept attacking. She deserved something undignified, but she would take what she got. An arrow lodged in her left shoulder, right in between her armour. She winced, dropping her shield. It was of no use to her now. She slammed her useless shoulder into another risen, causing it to stumble back far enough she could thrust her sword into its chest. Each risen was taking more stamina to kill then she needed to keep this up. Another arrow, this time square in her back. She had to deal with that archer. She lunged forward, cutting the archer down. As prize she got a lance to the back of the leg. She fell to one knee, the lance sticking out of the back of her leg. The next risen came, it fell, and her last sword broke. She saw Lucina running towards her, Severa’s name on her lips. She wished she could of told lucina how she felt, not that it mattered. Cynthia would tell her, once she was gone. A risen stood in front of her, raising its axe. But instead of the axe falling, the Risen’s skull buckled inwards. A hoof shaped mark was left, and Severa was flying. Someone was calling her name. The world stopped moving, she was on the ground. Blue cascaded around her vision.  
“Lucina?” Severa’s voice was weak and trembling,  
“Yeah, it’s me Severa. I’m right here, I’ve got you. Just stay with me. Please.” Lucina’s voice shaking just as bad.Severa’s face was wet, that was weird, it wasn’t raining.   
“I’m sorry” her voice was getting softer,  
“It wasn’t your fault sev, Brady almost here. Sev?” Lucina gripped her tighter, her voice raising. “Sev? Sev please don’t leave. Stay here. Sev?” The redhead laid in her arms. Unresponsive. It still wasn’t raining. Lucina’s world shrunk, she stayed where she was, trying to get Severa to respond.   
/——/——/——/——/  
Severa’s eyes snapped open. She slowly tried to take in her surroundings. She was under a blanket, she wasn’t in her tent. This tent smelled sterile, almost alien. She looked beside her, a note was beside her cot.   
“Use these, you messed up your leg pretty badly, and don’t be all haughty about it. We’re all fine with you just being alive - Cynthia.” Severa groaned, she hated crutches. She flipped the note over. Written on the other side was another message from her sister. “Also tell Lucina how you feel, sister’s orders” she groaned again. She wondered why she ever told her sister about her feelings. She made her way out of the tent, hobbling on her crutches. Her eyes went across the field, simultaneously hoping and dreading seeing that blue hair. She didn’t, instead she ran into Cynthia. Cynthia immediately hugged her.   
“You’re awake thank Naga. Severa tried to hug her back best she could.  
“You really think that i would let a few risen kill me?”  
“They would’ve, anyway you need to find Lucina. She’s been a wreck the entire time you’ve been asleep, even chrom knew something was up.” Severa looked at her sister,  
“I’m not telling her, she doesn’t like me and she’s the daughter of the exalt, and I’m just. Me.” Cynthia looked at her sister, obviously exasperated.  
“One, she does like you. Even chrom knows, I’m pretty sure chrom knows, I don’t really know. And two, you’re the daughter of two of the most famous Pegasus knights in history. And if you say any of that stuff you always say when I say that I will punch you. You’re a hero.”   
Severa looked at her sister,  
“Fine, but when she rejects me it’s on your head.” It was then that Lucina came into the field. When she saw Severa she froze. Severa waved weakly. Lucina proceeded to slam into Severa with the force of a freight train. All of the wind was knocked out of Severa as Lucina pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Severa wheezed,  
“Lucina, ribs. Please, can’t breathe” Lucina lessened her grip on Severa but didn’t let her go. Cynthia walked past Severa and whispered in her ear.  
“Your face is as red as your hair right now sis” and gave her a wink before slipping away.   
“Severa, don’t ever do something so stupid ever again. If you die I will kill you”  
Severa laughed,  
“I’m not entirely sure that’s how it works.” Severa grabbed Lucina by the shoulders, looking directly at her. “Lucina I need to tell you something. I probably wouldn’t be telling you this if I hadn’t almost died. But here we are, I love you.” Lucina stumbled back.   
“You love me?”  
“Yeah, since before we came into this world. For a very very long time” Lucina smilied and began to cry. “Uhhhh are you ok Lucina?” Before she could go on Lucina was kissing her. Severa was surprised but quickly began kissing her back. Then she stumbled back and fell over. Lucina fell on top of her. She began laughing  
“You’re pretty eager.” Lucina smiled at Severa  
“I’ve been waiting for this for too long, I want to make up for lost time.” No one heard from the two girls for the rest of the day.


End file.
